Elisha Kryll
Elisha Kryll is a neutral aligned level 15 Corpse Creature (JuJu Zombe in Pathfinder) Fighter. In life she was lawful good, and upon initial resurrection she was neutral evil. Story Elisha was a young soldier in Snowsdale who partolled the woods around the town's borders. She was strong, tough, and had a great love for her community. Elisha fell in love with a fellow patrol-guard, Jonathan, and was engaged to marry him before tragedy struck. Out on a routine mission, Elisha's group was ambushed by goblins. Outnumbered and surprised, Elisha was cut down, watching them attack Jonathan as her vision blurred and all turned black. Elisha's soul was so filled with rage, hatred, and despair as it passed into the afterlife that the demon Orcus was drawn to it. Orcus offered Elisha a deal, a chance to return to claim her vengeace. In exchange, he owed her the souls of 500 goblins. Elisha then returned to life a corpse creature, and clawed her way from her icy grave. Her body had been preserved by the cold, but was covered in painful gashes and her throat was cut, allowing her only a hoarse whisper. Elisha wandered the woods alone, stalking and killing any goblins she found in the most horrific ways she could imagine. Some were town to pieces with her bare hands, their entrails thrown about the surrounding trees. Those she captured, she slowly impaled alive through the ass and out the mouth with her greatsword. She then left the split bodies where they lie. Elisha killed over 50 goblins in this way, with goblins referring to her as "The stalking corpse." Elisha eventually joined up with the party, who healed her wounds, originally to help them against goblins. However, after she was freed from Orcus' curse by Lady Rodaire, she stayed with them. She has since joined the Metallic Order and puts her skills towards their cause because they have accepted her. When she learned that Jonathan may still be alive glimmers of personality and hope returned to her. However, she later learned that he has become an undead king completely detached from living emotions, and that 100 years had passed since she was alive. Elisha rose to the ranks of General in the Metallic Order in its battle against the forces of The Empire, The Legion of the Scale, and the Mind Flayers. Recently, she discovered that there was a copy of her living self serving as "Yellow" in the Empire's Color Brigade. Elisha has convinced herself that she is the original, mostly to preserve what is left of her sanity, but she doesn't know for sure. Either way, she completely and utterly despises her copy, who in turn seems bent on destroying the "demon spawned undead abomination." Elisha sees Yellow as sickeningly "holier than thou", and thinks she's obsessed with hearing herself talk. Elisha continues to fight to fight to save the world from King Yestraz, after encountering a stone tablet unearthed by Jonathan. The tablet showed her visions of fighting in a glorious battle and she believes it is up to her to save the world. Even though she thinks she doesn't have much of a place left in it, she doesn't want some villain spoiling it for her comrades. This may actually be signs of her old, good nature shining though. She has come to put the lives and fates of others before her own happiness. While journeying with the group north, Elisha helped the party battle a Kraken which sunk Jimmy's boat. She was faced with the temptation of forgetting her mission and living a life of peaceful, blissful ignorance as an islander but chose her mission. Elisha has seemingly earned the affections of an aquatic elf named Drake who proved more charming after her first impression. He has revealed to her that her body might be slowly coming back to life. This has given Elisha a glimmer of renewed hope about starting over if they save the world. Personality Elisha began the game as a bloodthirsty spirit of vengeance, with nothing but hatred and despair remaining in her heart. She now just as violent, but channels her anger towards ridding the world of the villains who would decide her destiny and that of her comrades. Elisha has become snarky and sarcastic, and despises anyone who boasts about themselves and tries to hold it over her. She favors brute force solutions to many problems though has been known to come up with bizzare strategies that somehow actually work. She leaves more cerebral or subtle tasks to others. Relationships After losing her original betrothed, Elisha has yet to find someone to replace him in her heart. However, the aquatic elf Drake may have actually managed to charm her. Although Backwoods Johnny had expressed some genuine affection for her, they were separated before it could develop into much. Elisha is mostly friendly towards the rest of the party, despite having to ward off unwanted advances from Siri (Elisha is straight). Wick, Elisha sees as annoying but generally well meaning, and thus doesn't have much ill will towards her.